The opportunity to utilize wireless features is ever increasing as cellular transceivers are being transformed into entertainment as well as communication platforms. Typically, wireless systems within mobile vehicles (e.g., telematics units) provide voice communication. Recently, these wireless systems have been utilized to update systems within telematics units such as, for example, radio station presets. Such use requires transmission of data.
Cellular transceivers operate within communication systems, for example a telematics unit within a mobile vehicle operating within a mobile vehicle communication system (MVCS). Conventional MVCSs heretofore have operated utilizing analog signal technology. Recently, many MVCSs have upgraded to digital technology allowing the upgraded MVCS to operate more efficiently. Unfortunately, MVCSs utilizing digital technology have experienced some undesired effects such as, for example, the inability to effectively transmit data through a voice channel of a communication network due to a system vocoder completely attenuating the signal because the signal is interpreted as background noise.
The present invention advances the state of the art in cellular transceivers.